10 Ottobre
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: 30 días antes de su cumpleaños, Xanxus decide llevar una estricta rutina de abstinencia sexual a pesar de cualquier clase de protesta por parte de Squalo. Esto sólo puede desencadenar un sinfín de tensiones sexuales entre ambos líderes Varia. XS


_**10 Ottobre**_

_Xanxus x Squalo_

_**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno_

_**Summary:** 30 días antes de su cumpleaños, Xanxus decide llevar una estricta rutina de abstinencia sexual a pesar de cualquier clase de protesta por parte de Squalo. Esto sólo puede desencadenar un sinfín de tensiones sexuales entre ambos líderes Varia. XS_

_¡Pero no aprendo! Y aquí sigo, publicando otro XS lleno de parafilias varias, sangre y amor ante todo. Aunque sigo descifrando el lado romántico de esta pareja realmente._

* * *

Xanxus sostenía la virilidad del capitán de su escuadrón con firmeza; su mano se había estado ensuciando gradualmente de viscoso líquido pre-seminal a lo largo de todo el acto. Finalmente, después de masturbarlo por unos pocos segundos más, Squalo arqueó la espalda estrepitosamente y soltó un largo y lánguido gemido que intentó apaciguar mordiendo con fuerza su antebrazo.

El jefe Varia, quien se encontraba sobre el cuerpo desnudo del espadachín, mancilló su grande y poderosa mano con la semilla del pelilargo; irritado, obligó a su amante a apartar el antebrazo de sus labios, lo forzó a abrir la boca y le ordenó imperiosamente lamer su propio semen. Dicha orden fue acatada con profundo recelo.

- Oi, pedazo de basura, ¿qué día es hoy?

- Jueves - contestó Superbia terminando espléndidamente su tarea jadeante, tenía la lengua enredada en los dedos de su jefe.

- No me refiero a eso, escoria – como un acto castigo, Xanxus finalizó en seco la penetración que aún lo mantenía enterrado en las entrañas de su amante. El movimiento fue precipitado e inesperado para Squalo, quien no fue capaz de sofocar una corta serie de dolorosos gemidos de queja.

- ¡ Vooooooi ! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso! ¡¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que duele? – gritó con histeria. La mueca de dolor en su sudoroso rostro aún encendido casi parecía adorable.

Su jefe lo miró con el labio torcido en un rictus de molestia. El Capitán de los Varia no quería despertar al Diablo.

- ¡Voooi! ¡Es 10 de Septiembre, maldita sea! -

Xanxus arqueó la ceja aún más irritado que antes al escuchar la respuesta acertada a su pregunta; sus labios se tensaron y sus feroces ojos color carmesí brillaron con demencia.

Lo que vino después fue algo parecido a un tosco y profundo beso que casi ahogó a Squalo entre los gigantescos cojines de aquel ostentoso sillón de piel blanca, dicho sofá era el favorito de Xanxus para tener sexo con Superbia. Aquel rudo contacto fue tan húmedo y voraz que el tiburón no supo que fue lo que lo había golpeado cuando su jefe se retiró del lugar repentinamente con el torso desnudo mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y se subía la cremallera de los mismos, dejándolo aturdido y adolorido como ya era costumbre.

* * *

Superbia arribó a la fortaleza Varia la medianoche del 25 de Septiembre. En las mediterráneas tierras italianas, de donde era oriundo, el verano aún se encontraba en su apogeo. Los días eran en extremo calurosos, pero durante las tardes el cielo se tapizaba con inmensas nubes negras que desencadenaban caprichosas borrascas que podrían durar toda la noche.

Squalo acababa de completar una difícil misión de asesinato. Harto y agotado del trabajo, entró al majestuoso comedor principal aún empapado debido a la tormenta que no había parado desde hacía horas. Las mucamas limpiaban apresuradamente el rastro de fango y agua que el espadachín dejaba a su paso.

El pelilargo abrió las puertas del lugar con fuerza y no esperó encontrarse con su jefe cenando tan tarde.

-Oi, escoria, ¿qué significa esto? – le gruñó el moreno quien disfrutaba de su postre: una rica tartita de frutas.

- ¡Voi, jefe! ¿No es muy tarde para la hora habitual de su cena? –

- ¿Tienes algún problema, bolsa de basura? – sugirió peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que atravesaba una roja fresa con su tenedor.

- Ninguno – se apresuró a responder secamente. – Si no te importa, voy a comer –

- ¿Con esa pinta, basura? ¡No lo creo! Date un baño primero y cámbiate de ropa, no vas a ensuciar mi comedor –

- ¡Voooooi! – bramó el italiano peliplateado. – ¡Me muero de hambre, maldita sea! –

- Yo también – admitió Xanxus con voz gruesa. Tomó un poco de crema pastelera con el dedo y después miró al capitán a los ojos fijamente. – El hambre me mata y es tu jodida culpa, gusano – recriminó severamente al mismo tiempo que lamía la crema de su dedo índice con mórbida gula.

Squalo tragó saliva con dificultad y un electrizante escalofrío recorrió toda su espina.

- ¡V-vooi! ¿Y de quién crees que es la maldita culpa, jefe bastardo? – recriminó. Su voz se había aterciopelado debido a lo sugerente que comenzó a ser su amante. – ¿Quién es el que ha estado evitándome todas estas asquerosas últimas dos semanas? –

Un par de segundos después, Squalo fue sometido atropelladamente contra el gigantesco aparador de roble y vidrio pulido donde se guardaba toda la ostentosa cristalería del comedor. Debido al golpe, el mueble tintineó violentamente.

Xanxus sujetó por el cabello mojado a su subordinado, utilizando poca delicadeza en el acto. Finalmente encontró el camino a los labios de Squalo y saboreó el tesoro que eran estos.

Aquel beso tan hambriento encendió los sentidos de ambos asesinos en pocos minutos. El jefe mordisqueaba efusivamente la comisura de la boca del espadachín al mismo tiempo que su lengua batallaba con la ajena por el control.

Enseguida, Xanxus buscó el cierre de la chaqueta de Squalo; finalmente lo encontró y se dispuso a comenzar a bajarlo lentamente…

El jefe deshizo el húmedo contacto forzadamente. Aquella acción fue tan repentina que casi pareció cruel.

Los plateados ojos miraron a los escarlata desconcertados, luchando por ocultar la súplica que había en ellos.

-Lárgate a bañarte, pedazo de basura. Después puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana en mi castillo. –

Momentos después las botas de Xanxus resonaban por el pasillo, alejándose.

* * *

Lussuria jugueteaba caprichosamente con las largas cintas de finos encajes que se encontraban esparcidas a lo largo de la pesada mesa de trabajo de su estudio personal.

- ¡Al jefe siempre le encanta mi regalo de cumpleaños! – canturreó alegremente mientras realizaba combinaciones con los encajes rosas y blancos a juego con seda negra.

Squalo se mordía el labio, peligrosamente tenso. ¿Cuándo era que había aceptado entrar en este odioso juego? ¿Habían sido tres o cuatro años atrás? No le molestaría tanto si el Guardián del Sol de Xanxus no estuviera involucrado en aquella especial 'celebración', la cual provocaba que su estómago se enroscara en sí mismo y se hiciera un nudo doloroso.

- ¡OH, este año será el mejor! – exclamó femeninamente Lussuria mientras mostraba orgulloso al Guardián de la Lluvia de los Varia su combinación final de encaje, seda negra y manta.

- ¡Hazme el jodido favor de no enseñarme eso hasta el cumpleaños del jefe, Lussuria! – gruñó Superbia con pinta de querer vomitar.

- ¡Alala~, Squ! ¡La abstinencia los está afectando bastante a los dos! ¡Pero supongo que es parte del juego de este año, par de traviesos! – bromeó el campeón de Muay Thai con vocecita insoportable.

- ¿Abstinencia? ¿Juego? ¡ Vooooi! ¿Qué carajos quieres decir, Lussuria? – Squalo se levantó amenazantemente de la silla donde había permanecido todo el tiempo, un incómodo bochorno lo acorraló. Quería largarse de ahí en seguida ¡Maldita sea!

Una mucama golpeó tímidamente la puerta, el hombre de anteojos le concedió permiso de entrar. La sirvienta procedió sumisamente.

- Karina, querida, haz el favor de llevar eso con la modista. Lleva también las medidas que acabo de tomar, es el cuaderno forrado con piel color vino. – ordenó suavemente señalando hacia la mesa de trabajo.

-Enseguida, señor Lussuria. – la mucama caminó en la dirección indicada, pero antes se dirigió al Guardián de la Lluvia Varia. – Señor Squalo, el señor Dino llegó hace unos momentos. Lo está esperando en el recibidor principal –

Enseguida de que la doncella pronunciara esto, una estruendosa explosión hizo temblar peligrosamente los cimientos de piedra del castillo. Sin lugar a dudas, Xanxus había disparado al aire con su implacable Llama de la Ira.

- Alala~, el jefe seguramente acaba de enterarse de que el pequeño y adorable Jefe Cavallone es el huésped de nuestro Capitán Squ~-

Y el tiburón deseó destrozar a Lussuria en ese instante.

* * *

Cavallone Dino y Superbia Squalo asistieron juntos a la pomposa y exuberante reunión anual de ex-alumnos la prestigiosa escuela del mundo de la mafia. Xanxus evidentemente era un exclusivo invitado de honor, siendo el hijo de Don Vongola Noveno; sin embargo, el líder Varia rechazó la invitación incinerándola enseguida de haberla recibido.

La celebración llena de derroche duraba aproximadamente tres días, pero Squalo terminó hartándose al primer día de estar rodeado de débiles gusanos tan patéticos. Para la segunda jornada, el espadachín tomó a Dino y ambos se esfumaron del lugar ruidosamente.

Un par de horas más tarde, el flamante Ferrari rojo F430 de Dino era conducido por Squalo a toda velocidad a través de una peligrosa carretera que cruzaba los Apeninos Ligures. El camino bordeaba altas montañas e infinitos precipicios italianos. Dino apostaba que Squalo, de no haber dedicado toda su vida a perfeccionar el arte de la espada, habría sido un campeón de peligrosas carreras de automovilismo rally.

- ¡Déjame, conducir, Squalo! ¡Es mi auto! – reprochó el rubio

- ¡Voooi! ¿Me crees suicida? Nos mandarías al infierno dos segundos después de haber tocado el volante –

- ¿¡Y por qué la prisa? – cuestionó el jefe mafioso aferrándose de lo que pudiera, aún con el cinturón puesto. Acababan de salvarse de caer al precipicio por unos centímetros.

- No te importa, cállate –

Dino suspiró resignado. Miró el tablero del deslumbrante auto de millones de euros y se distrajo con la pantalla digital GPS que ahora mostraba del día, la hora y la temperatura.

'5 Ottobre, 14:19 pm, Emilia Romagna 24°C, soleggiato'

- Pero si el cumpleaños de ese hombre es hasta dentro de 5 días…- murmuró bajito como el que no quiere la cosa. Sinceramente no quería distraer a Squalo mientras manejaba; el querer rebanarle la garganta por el atrevimiento de Cavallone podría distraerlo y ambos caerían a la nada.

* * *

Squalo arribó a la cede Varia al anochecer. El magnífico automóvil deportivo fue guardado en el amplísimo garaje del castillo. Dino insistió en irse, pero Squalo se lo impidió deliberadamente.

- ¡Voooi! Llama a tus hombres a que vengan por ti, Bronco. –

- No hay necesidad de molestar a mi familia, Squalo –

- ¿Eres idiota? Te matarás tú sólo tan solo me dé la vuelta. No quiero tener a toda la alianza Vongola sobre de mí, me culparán por dejar que te mataras –

No podías litigar con el hombre cuyo apellido representaba la Soberbia. Así que Dino se iría a primera hora de la mañana del siguiente día, pues había acordado con sus hombres que lo recogiesen en ese momento.

* * *

Los líderes Varia se reunieron a cenar juntos como era costumbre. El jefe Cavallone era el invitado a la mesa esa noche. Xanxus no apareció nunca.

- Ushishsi – Bel no dejaba de divertirse molestando a su Capitán, cada comentario que hacía era una broma referente a que Dino y Squalo dormían juntos.

El príncipe rubio levantó dos palitos de pan. Señalo con cada uno a ambos y luego los juntó de golpe, frotándolos entre sí.

- ¡ VOOOOI! ¡ BEL, QUIERES CALLARTE! – el espadachín golpeó la mesa, haciéndola temblar temerariamente.

- Ushishsi Yo no estoy diciendo nada, Capitán Squalo. No te pongas tan nervioso – el chico sonrió malévolamente de lado.

- ¡ Vooooi! No te quieras pasar de lis… -

- ¡Squalo, tranquilo! Todo está bien, deja de… -

El Jefe Cavallone intentó a apaciguar al espadachín mientras rebanaba su filete ¡Error! Dino casi se corta el dedo con el cuchillo ¿Quién era el listo que le había dado un cuchillo tan afilado sin sus hombres cerca?

Sangre, gritos y risas.

- ¡ Voooooi! Traigan al doctor AHORA –

- No se puede, Capitán Squ~, el jefe casi lo mata y el guapo doctor está en el hospital –

- ¡ Entonces traigan a su sustituto! –

- El sustituto también molestó al jefe y recibió su merecido – recitó Levi con orgullo.

- Ushishishi y al tercero le pasó lo mismo. Tú eres el culpable por poner al jefe de tan mal humor –

- ¡ Vooooi! – Squalo comenzó a pelear con Bel en medio de la mesa, tirando y arruinando toda la cena en su acometido. Mientras tanto Dino se desangraba…

* * *

Squalo terminó de aplicar los primeros auxilios a Dino exitosamente. Después de todo él era el mejor espadachín del mundo y curar cortadas menores era una tarea que podía realizar con los ojos vendados.

-Lo siento, Squalo – se disculpó el jefe Cavallone despreocupadamente.

Superbia suspiró. Ambos se encontraban en la fastuosa habitación principal del pelilargo. El cuarto era del tamaño de una casa y proporcionaba los más sencillos lujos y comodidades que un mafioso podía pedir. Los dos estaban sentados en una de las camas de la habitación. El lecho tenía dosel y las cortinas eran negras, igual que el edredón y los cojines

- ¡ Voooi! Cállate, haces que quiera matarte por tu estupidez. No has cambiado nada desde que estábamos en la academia –

- Eran buenos tiempos, ¿verdad, Squalo? –

El peliplateado no le respondió.

-Quédate a dormir aquí, no quiero que te mates o que Bel intente matarte por diversión –

- ¿Y a Xanxus no le va a importar? –

La puerta principal, que estaba hecha de madera de roble y fue tallada artesanalmente, se abrió con una fuerte patada llena de furia.

- ¿Importarme qué, maldita basura? –

Los ojos rojos de Xanxus reflejaban el abismal infierno que deseaba tragarse vivo a Squalo.

* * *

Squalo fue arrastrado por el cabello a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza Varia. Xanxus se empeñaba por hacer el trayecto hasta sus aposentos lo más dolorosamente posible para el tiburón. El Capitán de los Varia se retorcía y forcejeaba violentamente en contra de la ira de su jefe.

- ¡ VOOOOOOOOOI! ¡Suéltame, maldito jefe! ¡MIERDA! –

Al llegar ante las imponentes puertas de madera con leones tallados que daban la bienvenida a las habitaciones de Xanuxs; el moreno metió a patadas al espadachín. Después utilizó una última patada para cerrar la entrada a sus espaldas.

- ¡Vooi! ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa, maldita sea? – Squalo gritaba histérico; su hermosa y larga cabellera plateada estaba hecha un desastre.

La respuesta fue una certera y despiadada bofetada que lo tumbó al suelo. El golpe le había partido el labio y Superbia comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

- Eres una maldita escoria ramera – bramó Xanxus mientras levantaba al espadachín por la cabellera y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Voi! Deja de malinterpretar las cosas, jefe bastardo. – respondió el tiburón retadoramente.

- Me perteneces, basura, y mis cosas no juguetean con NADIE –

* * *

Squalo había sido hecho prisionero de Xanxus. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados detrás de su espalda con ayuda de su propio cinturón y unas esposas, su torso estaba atado a los poderosos barrotes de plata de la cabecera de la cama favorita del jefe.

Los lujosos aposentos de Xanxus se encontraban en penumbras. Algunos reflejos lunares lograban abrirse paso a través de los ventanales cubiertos por impecables cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

Superbia tenía el rostro adolorido debido a los golpes extras que su amante le había propinado furioso. La nariz aún le sangraba y su enmarañado cabello le cubría el rostro, reduciendo su campo visual.

Xanxus había desaparecido justo después de terminar de anudar sádicamente la última cuerda que sujetaba al espadachín.

- ¡Vooooi! ¡MALDITO JEFE! ¡MUÉRETE! – el pelilargo no dejaba de quejarse e insultar al moreno cada segundo, forcejeaba y luchaba por liberarse; repentinamente su amante apareció en su narices, sobre la cama.

Xanxus volvió a tomarlo por la melena, apartándosela del rostro. Los ojos de Squalo se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la imagen que tenía delante.

El Jefe Varia, aún con la camisa y la corbata puestas, tenía la cremallera del pantalón abajo, el cinturón desabrochado y los pantalones a la altura adecuada para liberar a su excitada longitud palpitante. El moreno, en un ágil movimiento, plantó el rostro del espadachín frente al suyo, casi rozándolo, tapó sus plateados ojos con una de sus grandes manos y después rozó sus labios en una caricia electrizante.

- No eres más que un insecto rastrero – el cálido aliento de Xanxus con dulce sabor a Cognac Hennessey mandó un instantáneo cosquilleo erótico que atravesó todo el cuerpo de Squalo quien reprimió un par de débiles jadeos. – ¡Pero que no se te olvide, asquerosa y retorcida escoria, ERES MÍO! Vives y te arrastras por mí –

- V-vooi – Squalo intentó sellar finalmente sus labios con los de su jefe, pero el moreno se lo impidió propinándole un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Lo que vino después fue la imagen de Xanxus masturbándose vigorosamente en las narices del atónito Squalo. Todo ese tiempo lo había utilizado provechosamente, pues todo indicaba que su clímax estaba cerca. No pasó más de un minuto cuando el moreno tocó un punto peligroso; por enésima vez sometió al tiburón casi arrancándole el cabello y lo obligó a mirar su erección a un par de centímetros de su cara. La respiración del pelilargo era acelerada y su aliento acarició la virilidad de su amante. Xanxus eyaculó súbitamente y su semilla regó todo el rostro de Squalo. El jefe emitió una corta serie de satisfechos gemidos roncos. Superbia, inevitablemente, gimió con más fuerza que su amante al sentir el cálido líquido mancillándolo sorpresivamente.

Xanxus bajó de la cama y desapareció de la vista el tiburón unos segundos después de haber cumplido con tan obsceno objetivo.

* * *

Todos los habitantes del castillo Varia despertaron la mañana del 9 de octubre debido a una inesperada explosión cuyas veloces ondas de sonido no pasaron desapercibidas por ningún miembro.

-Alala~ El jefe no había estado tan enojado en mucho tiempo. – Lussuria se despertó con un gorro de baño cubriendo su peinado. Traía una mascarilla de belleza facial con la cual había dormido toda la noche. No podían faltar las rebanadas de pepinos cubriendo sus ojos.

-Menos mal que hoy sale de viaje con Squ – el campeón de Muay Thai salió de su enorme cama de edredones verde limón, luego caminó hacia su baño. – No quisiera estar en los pantalones del Capitán Squ en estos momentos –

* * *

Xanxus y Squalo partieron al mediodía del 9 de octubre hacia la isla privada de los Vongola en el paradisiaco mar Caribe. Aquel punto contaba con un hotel de lujo que los Vongola utilizaban para fiestas privadas, conferencias ostentosas o simplemente para vacacionar; sin embargo Xanxus ordenaba que el lugar quedara vacío durante la fecha de su cumpleaños, pues los últimos años había gustado de pasar su aniversario en aquel paradisiaco y opulento punto. El hotel no albergaba huéspedes en esas fechas y solamente permanecía con los empleados necesarios para cumplir las necesidades de los Líderes Varia. En aquella ocasión sólo habían acudido Xanxus, Squalo y algunos sirvientes personales. La verdad era que el escuadrón completo se abstuvo de acompañarlos esta vez, Levi más bien fue obligado por Lussuria a permanecer en Italia por su propio bien, debido a que el año anterior su Jefe había permanecido una semana entera en su suite presidencial únicamente con la compañía de Squalo; los Varia habían decidieron ir a averiguar si todo estaba bien y en el intento casi fueron reducidos a cenizas por la flama de su jefe debido al atrevimiento de interrumpir su festejo personal de cumpleaños.

Así pues, el Jefe y el Capitán volaron en el avión privado del Escuadrón Varia hacia las tropicales tierras caribeñas. Lussuria, durante su maternal y afeminada despedida, entregó a Squalo una maletita negra, muy discreta, la cual el tiburón atesoró protectoramente entre sus brazos, entrando en pánico cuando Bel quiso saber su contenido. El espadachín nunca se separó de la pequeñísima maletita hasta que Xanxus abrió la puerta de la Suite y el pelilargo echó a correr para guardarla en la caja fuerte.

- Oi, basura, ¿qué traes ahí? – le cuestionó Xanxus con suspicacia.

- ¡Voi! Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que no lo vas a saber hasta mañana – alegó el espadachín fieramente.

Enseguida llegaron sus maletas, así que el peliplateado se distrajo en la tarea de coordinar a sus mucamas personales para que desempacaran el equipaje.

* * *

A Xanxus le gustaban pocas cosas.

El yacer cómodamente en una deliciosa silla debajo de una amplia palapa frente al turquesa Mar Caribe mientras bebía ginebra de primera clase resultaba una actividad relajante y con un poco de suerte podría entrar en la categoría de las cosas que le agradaban. El Jefe disfrutaba del clima asfixiantemente caluroso y húmedo; la suave arena blanca bajo sus pies desnudos; el meditabundo sonido de las gaviotas, la brisa y en tenue sonido de las olas y el inimitable olor a salitre caribeña.

El Capitán de su Escuadrón en esos momentos se bañaba en el impresionante mar azul intenso. El espadachín era un excelente nadador, hacía honor a la fama de tiburón que tenía en todos los sentidos. Entonces Squalo salió del mar con elegancia. Xanxus se alegraba de no tener compañía, pues nadie merecía el privilegio de apreciar el atlético y perfecto cuerpo de Superbia vistiendo únicamente un bañador negro. Mientras caminaba en la blanca arena, de su largo cabello mojado caían un montón de gotas de agua de mar. Parecía como si de su hermosa cabellera plateada se desprendieran pequeños diamantes a su paso.

Xanxus sonrió perversamente. A decir verdad, el sexo también entraba en la categoría de las escazas cosas que lo hacían feliz.

* * *

El Jefe Varia cenaba apaciblemente en el restaurante a la orilla del mar. El lugar era sólo suyo y un suntuoso banquete se desplegaba delante de él. Aquel punto era iluminado únicamente con tenues antorchas tranquilizadoras. Xanxus levantó su copa de vino y bebió de ella con elegancia.

Pasaba de medianoche. Oficialmente era su cumpleaños.

Squalo había asistido a cenar a prisa, luego se retiró precipitadamente no sin antes decirle: 'Voi, Jefe. Si quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños tienes que subir a la habitación después de las doce'

Nuevamente, el moreno saboreó el sabor de aquel delicado y carísimo vino.

* * *

- Oi, basura – gruñó Xanxus acostado en la cama King Size de edredones rojos y dorados en su Suite Presidencial. Ahora bebía Champagne y Squalo se plantó frente a él de pie. – ¿Es qué te quieres morir? –

- ¡ Voooi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – amenazó Squalo quien mostraba una expresión asesina en sus afiladas facciones. Los listones y encajes del atuendo que vestía se mecieron al ritmo de sus sonoros gritos.

El invencible espadachín ahora parecía todo menos uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo. Squalo vestía un fetichista vestido de mucama francesa. El traje estaba hecho a su medida, las incitantes líneas negras se ajustaban perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo. El encantador delantal blanco se sostenía en su lugar gracias a un primoroso y gigantesco moño en su espalda. Había encaje blanco por doquier a juego con delgados listones de color rosa claro. Sobre la larga y suelta melena color plata había un adorable tocado de holanes y listones negros y rosas.

Xanxus no sabía si revolcarse de la risa por la humillación del tiburón o violarlo hasta matarlo.

- ¿Y dónde están tus ligueros, basura? – preguntó el jefe Varia antes de apurar la copa rebosante de Champagne sobre sus labios, que se habían resecado debido a la impresión.

- ¡Vooooi! ¿Esto no te parece lo suficientemente degradante? – vociferó su amante al borde de la histeria.

En respuesta Xanxus terminó de un solo trago el contenido de la copa, luego la lanzó lejos, donde se estrelló estrepitosamente con algún objeto o pared del lugar. Se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama en cuestión de segundos y atrapó la larga melena de su pareja para arrastrarlo a la cama consigo.

Recostó el cuerpo de Squalo sobre la cama para deleitarse completamente con aquella visión y no tardó más para meter sus grandes manos dentro de la falda del vestido. Palpó entonces la hombría medio despierta de su amante debajo de ropa interior femenina que provocaba que todo el armamento de Superbi estuviera asfixiado incómodamente.

- Eres un asqueroso depravado – alcanzó a escupirle el moreno.

Xanxus entonces, sin molestarse en levantar el vestido, deslizó las bragas lo suficiente para poder manipular con toda libertad el miembro de su amante. En pocos minutos Squalo tenía una firme erección, el espadachín jadeante demandó entonces la ardiente boca de su pareja; sin embargo Xanxus no cedió así de fácil.

- Tienes que decirme amo, insecto inútil –

Squalo entonces torció el gesto y quiso protestar bulliciosamente, pero entonces recordó lo especial de la celebración de aquella noche y frunció el cejo resignado.

- Por favor, amo –

- ¿Por favor qué? –

- ¡BÉSAME, MALDITA SEA! –

- No, todavía no – Xanxus se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa prepotente a su doblegado amante.

* * *

Casi un mes de abstinencia habían hecho del jefe de los Varia una fiera sexual. Minutos antes había sufrido un espasmo de autocontrol por la diversión de degradar a Squalo, pero después de que aquel gusto se consumara sólo quería aliviar aquel quemante e incómodo cosquilleo al que llamaban apetito sexual.

Squalo en esos momentos le estaba practicando un sensacional sexo oral que le robaría el alma a cualquiera debido al alto nivel de gozo garantizado. Repentinamente Xanxus tomó por el cabello al espadachín de la melena, casi arrancándosela, y obligó al pelilargo a ponerse en cuatro patas. El moreno no había desnudado a Squalo, sería un desperdicio sin duda; sin embargo Xanxus sí se había despojada de todas su prendas para vestir.

Xanxus levantó la falda del vestido y bajó aún más las blancas bragas. Luego dirigió su boca hacia la entrada del menor, besó los alrededores de la misma y no tardó mucho en comenzar a lubricarla con su propia saliva y lengua. Squalo se retorcía y soltaba sonoros quejidos excitados, gritaba a Xanxus que dejara de hacer eso, pero entre más protestaba, el mayor incrementaba la viciosa cadencia del acto. Solo bastaron unos minutos más y Xanxus se introdujo dentro de aquel apretado e infinitamente placentero lugar.

El moreno casi siente desfallecer debido al largo tiempo de privarse de aquello. No existía nada más sublime que aquellas carnosas paredes apretando delirantemente su erección. Xanxus comenzó a embestir sin delicadeza, totalmente sordo a los gritos desgarradores de Squalo quien parecía a punto de desmayarse debido al insoportable dolor que parecía a punto de partirlo en dos.

Squalo soportó largos momentos de tortura que parecían muy lejanos al placer cuando su amante cambio de posición atropelladamente y lo colocó debajo de él, colocando las piernas del espadachín sobre sus hombros. Xanxus entonces besó las lágrimas de dolor que se habían derramado involuntariamente de los hermosos ojos color plata. Continuó con el acto, no sin antes besar por primera vez los resecos labios de su pareja.

La boca de Xanxus no fue nada diferente a un bálsamo mágico que comenzó a convertir aquellas intolerantes descargas de tormento en suaves hilillos de placer que paulatinamente se volvieron gigantescos látigos de gozo que provocaban a su cuerpo arquearse impetuosamente. La verdad era que Xanxus había decidido estimular diestramente la próstata de Squalo, aburrido de técnicamente violar a su amante, los largos años juntos habían hecho que Xanxus se inclinara más por hacer el amor con Squalo.

Superbi besaba demandantemente los labios que tanto veneraba, el aliento de Xanxus era muy dulce debido a todo el champagne que había bebido antes y al espadachín le encantaba este poco común sabor dentro de la sofocante boca de su amante. Sus lenguas se acariciaban desenfrenadamente, anhelándose después de tantas semanas separadas.

Sorprendentemente Squalo soltó un sonoro gemido orgásmico antes de derramarse sobre su propio abdomen. El moreno arremetió las últimas estocadas contra las entrañas de su amante y atrapó nuevamente la boca del pelilargo para morder sádicamente aquellos enrojecidos labios al mismo tiempo que su semilla explotó abrasadoramente en el interior del tiburón. Squalo emitió un sensual gemido debido a la excitante sensación del orgasmo de su pareja dentro de él que tanto extrañaba.

Xanxus salió del interior de su amante y se recostó a un lado de él para sosegarse. Squalo en seguida acomodó su cabeza sobre los firmes pectorales de su amante y disfrutó coordinar el frenético compás del tórax del moreno con el suyo propio. Superbi disfrutó también juguetear con los erectos y oscuros pezones de Xanxus dentro de aquel momento de calma.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, asquerosa basura –

- ¿Hacer qué? –

- La abstinencia, o te mato –

- ¡ VOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡Pero si tú fuiste el bastardo que comenzó todo ese jodido juego! –

Xanxus no quería saber más del tema y para callar las protestas del tiburón besó el labio que recientemente había herido él mismo. El besó se prolongo varios minutos y al final Squalo miró decididamente los ojos escarlata de su amante.

- ¡Voi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, maldito Xanxus –

* * *

_Antes de conocer a estos dos personajes no era tan sucia a la hora de escribir, ¡lo juro solemnemente!_

_No olviden que me encantará recibir cualquier clase de comentario constructivo, de amor, de odio o de amenaza. ¡Lo importante es que se tomaron la molestia suficiente de escribirlo pensando en este humilde relato mío! *3*_

_Me pregunto qué clase de irreverencia XS traeré la próxima vez ..._


End file.
